25 Blinks
by XSilverLiningsX
Summary: 25 sentences based on one-word prompts about Evie. Warning for SPOILERS.


**Title:** 25 Blinks

**Author:** KAIN (TheEmoCookie/XSilverLiningsX)

**Rating:** K+ to T (language, violence, etc.)

**Genre:** General

**Summary:** 25 sentences based on one-word prompts about Evie. Warning for SPOILERS.

[EDIT] Sorry for the inaccuracies (as someone pointed out) since I haven't ever played an Evie character since the revamp. Would it be alright if I could ask you readers to suspend belief of her current skills for this story? Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>1. First<strong>

When she first demonstrated an affinity towards magic it had been when those horrible gnolls broke through her town's defenses and raided the stock-houses; she crept up behind a straggling Fomor and threw orbs of furious magic at it until it was no more than a smoking smear on the cobblestones.

**2. Happy**

For one reason or another, Evie noticed, that Colhen was not a happy outpost when she first arrived on the rickety transport carts with the other new recruits; the air was tinged with the perpetual taste of both spilt human and Fomor blood, the faces of the veteran mercenaries and cadets were hollow and fatigued, and the Mercenary Outpost reeked of sickness and loss.

**3. Met**

When Evie had met Captain Aodhan for the first time she couldn't help but notice that he looked eerily similar to an uncle that she met a long time ago before the raid on her home.

**4. Write**

When Evie found out that three out of five of the recruits couldn't even write their own names she took it upon herself to at least teach them how to at least spell the alphabet.

**5. Check**

After spending two months working in Colhen, Evie couldn't help but check every two hours at the Outpost and do a headcount of the total number of recruits that dishearteningly dwindled with every passing day.

**6. Hop**

Hopping to the side as the crazy Ekuloch with the two wicked-looking meat cleavers chopped at the air where she previously was, Evie quickly swung her battle scythe and sliced off an arm of the screeching monster.

**7. Muscle**

Although she knew that she definitely wasn't the main muscle of the group, Evie felt more than satisfied with her position as she alternated between healing her comrades, casting the occasional magic arrow or fireball, and swinging her deadly scythe around.

**8. Idol**

Contrary to popular speculation, Evie actually looked up to Fiona as an idol because she was what she wanted to be except without the icy demeanor and heavy armor: a steadfast and unmovable force of nature that was able to strike fear into her enemies with a single glance.

**9. Potions**

Despite harboring a deep level of respect for their resident potion-brewer and magic researcher, Evie really has to agree with Lann on Brynn's nasty tasting potions that made even _Karok_ queasy.

**10. Smile**

When Evie walked into the Traveler's Shop saw a teary-eyed Kirstie in the corner of her shop holding a memento of sorts, the magician immediately crossed over and hugged the woman tightly with a sympathetic smile on her face.

**11. Role**

Since her group consisted of a stony Fiona, a clumsy Lann, and a more-or-less statuesque Karok with a squinty look, Evie took it upon herself to put herself in the role of a silly and playful magician to liven things during the dreary boat ride.

**12. Fishing**

Evie couldn't help but laugh when remembering that one fishing trip she and her companions took on a sunny spring afternoon: Lann managed to get himself tangled in a fishing net and tumbled overboard, Karok situated himself near the railing due to seasickness and twitched violently whenever the boat rocked a little too much for his taste, and Fiona caught enough carp to fill Colhen's fish inventory to the roof.

**13. Lann**

The dual-wielder was the perfect victim for her magical and non-magical pranks, but besides that Evie thought Lann, who was usually clumsy enough to walk right into a signpost, was one of the most agile fighters she'd ever seen in battles, twisting under and over enemies as just a blur while simultaneously beheading Fomors.

**14. Fiona**

Evie thought that Fiona was generally the best person to go to when she had a kink in her plans or just to talk, but the quiet woman was also a very efficient fighter, always guarding her back whenever she was casting a spell or blocking a deadly blow that would've severed the spines of other careless comrades so Evie felt grateful that she managed to get on Fiona's good side.

**15. Karok**

She hadn't been around the giant man enough times to make much of an opinion of him, but Evie thought Karok was okay to rely on in a battle as well as being a promising prankster cohort if she could just teach him how to not create small craters every time he walked around.

**16. Succubus**

Evie pouted when she saw that the Succubus was pretty much a clone of her except in clothes that she would've traded her staff for, and then she outright laughed when she realized that if she failed, Lann would be up next to take a chance at her BDSM-doppelganger that had super seducing powers.

**17. Strut**

When an arrogant and cocky rookie had strutted up to her after dinner and asked Evie what time her legs opened, Evie would've decked him right then and there in the face because of the plain rudeness towards her were it not for Lann launching himself from his seat next to her at the unnamed recruit, scaring the shit out of him, and proceeded to beat the tar out of the guy, which then started an all-out brawl in the mess hall.

**18. Whistle**

Whistling happily as she exited the Inn, Evie felt that today might just be a super day for her.

**19. Sprint**

Giggling maniacally as she dodged Lann's frequent attempts at grabbing her scantily-clad form, Evie sprinted even harder when she passed a somewhat amused Fiona with her prize, the dual-wielder's underwear, and stuffed it into the small available space in her bra; earlier, Evie managed to slip in somehow unnoticed in the men's showers and surprised Lann, and then stole the one thing that caught her eyes before cackling like a madman and running away with the results of her latest prank on the poor man who only had enough time to grab a towel before chasing after her.

**20. Accomplished**

Evie felt accomplished when she barged into the women's barracks that held the newer recruits cleaning their armor and weapons, which more-or-less made her into a five-second-spectacle in just her bra and panties; then Lann kicked down the door, tackled her to the floor, and shoved his hand in-between her breasts.

**21. Funny**

It was funny to see Lann's reaction when he finally noticed that he had invaded the sanctity of the many armored women's quarters, even if they were just recruits, with his hand in Evie's bra; watching Lann run around the whole town a second later from a mob of angry armored women brandishing weapons while still in just a towel made Evie's day _that_ much better.

**23. Duck**

"Duck," Evie cheerfully sang as she tapped Fiona on the arm, "duck," she said again with a devilish smile on her face as she lightly pat Lann on the back, "GOOSE!" she yelled, eyes blazing with the light of hellfire as she slapped Gallagher across the face with a force equal to a launched ballistae.

**24. Transformation**

Although Evie was already used to the fluctuating levels of magic that were always in her environment, the sheer amount of power flowing out from her soul always surprised her whenever she activated her transformation skill; she knew she was a competent mage, but the fact that she had this level of unlocked power in her before she even knew about it scared her incredibly because of the fact that it was oh so very _addictive_.

**25. Falling**

Although Evie knew she was bruised in innumerable places and a few of her ribs were cracked, Evie's brief distraction with her injuries made her fail to recognize the warning rumbles of an enraged Thor before she was swept up by the jaws and thrown into the stalagmites near the far walls, impaled completely in the chest and stomach from the thick points; as she lay immobile and quickly slipping away, Evie choked out a bloody chuckle when she felt feather-soft hands brushing away strands of hair that were glued to her forehead with blood before faintly feeling the arms of her Goddess carrying her off to her promised Paradise.


End file.
